


Batter

by Paech



Series: marylonde family shenanigans [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Early Mornings, F/F, Pancakes, fluffy girls and their fluffy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Rose and Kanaya introduce their daughter to pancakes.





	Batter

Sunlight seeped through the blinds, hitting the blonde's face and sun-warming her skin, then turning over on the bed, exasperated as the morning light gradually became bothersome. Rose ran her hand over the side; expecting to feel another being, up bright and early, smiling down at her sleepy wife and greeting her good morning, voice still slightly tinged with drowsiness.

Instead, the spot beside her was empty, sheets cold against her palms and crinkled almost. Peeking open her eye with a confused noise, Rose noticed that her wife was absent. She furrowed her eyebrows momentarily, shifting onto her elbows as her tousled hair sticked to the frame of her face. Immediately, a sweet scent invaded her nose, awakening Rose and persuading her to get out of bed.

Taking lazy steps out of the room and downstairs, Rose followed the smell to the kitchen, going ahead and picking up a cream colored cat off the floor, settling her one of many cats in her arms, giving her lovingly strokes along her short fur.

When Rose entered the kitchen, she was welcomed to the sight of Kanaya at the stove, attentively reading the waffle mix box in her hand as sizzling sounds filled the kitchen area. Rose swept her gaze over to the highchair three inches away from Kanaya and facing her.

Rose smiled affectionately at the tiny jubilant hybrid, reciting coos and staring keenly at Kanaya as she hurriedly flipped over the pancake.

“You're making breakfast?” Rose said amusingly, the sudden sound of her voice behind Kanaya startling the jadeblood.

Kanaya whipped her head at her, a surprise expression crossing her face but soon softening in a matter of seconds. Kanaya snapped her jade eyes back to the pancake in progress, then back at Rose and pulling her in at the waist once she was in arm's distance, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Yes, I am, and it surprisingly hasn't burnt." Kanaya replied, quick to regain her attention to cooking. Rose gently put the cat back down, wrapping her arms around Kanaya securely, looking beside her arm and scanning the counter. 

"That's not pancake mix, Kan." Rose hummed, standing on her toes for a second to kiss her shoulder. 

"I know," Kanaya smiled, using the spatula to check under the pancake. "I read that using waffle mix in lieu of the original needed mix will make the pancake much more sweeter, fluffier." 

"So, then it's technically not pancakes?" Rose looked at her quizzically, eyeing the chocolate chip bag that remained unopened. 

Kanaya shook her head, reaching for the plate next to her. "It's still pancakes, I just want them to be delightful for Lilith, as she has never tasted them before." 

Sliding the spatula underneath the pancake, diligently placing the disc onto the orange, plastic plate. Rose swiped the plate from the Kanaya's hand, staring at the puffy pancake as the sweet smell that wafted into the room came back. 

Rose turned to Lilith, placing the plate in front of her, then quickly fetching utensils and syrup. Once she snapped open the syrup bottle, she drizzled the sticky substance onto her breakfast, picking up the knife and fork after deeming the syrup was covering enough. 

She carefully cut the pancake into bite sized pieces for her daughter, slicing through the middle and separating them a little, seemingly thick lines of batter stretched as she did so. 

Rose quirked an eyebrow at this, gazing up at Kanaya as the jadeblood prepared another batch. 

"Kanaya, this one isn't fully done yet, is it?" Rose inquired, dragging the knife through the pancake and being rewarded with another spot of batter sticking to her knife. 

"I thought it'd be nice to make her the type of pancakes you like, gooey." Kanaya told her with an innocent smile, grabbing the bag of chocolate chips and ripping them open, pouring them into the batter bowl and mixing. 

"It seems like you really want her to take a liking to pancakes," Rose chuckled lightly, continuing to cutting up the pancakes. "I never knew that was an urgency of yours." 

Kanaya rolled her eyes, stirring the hardened batter with ease. "I want only the finest cuisine for our daughter." 

Rose stabbed the fork into one of the pieces after she completed cutting, tasting the gooey pancake as she watched Lilith grab a piece of her own with her small, light gray hands. 

"They are  _very_ fantastic, but I don't think neither of us will be capable of serving such gourmet meals to Lilith, considering how we can't even cook for ourselves half the time," Rose said, going ahead and taking another bite from Lilith's plate. "Unless you plan on feeding Lily gooey pancakes made with waffle mix for her every meal."

"I'll let you know this isn't the only successful food I have made, I did manage to make pasta two nights ago." Kanaya stated confidently, glancing at the batter once before pouring half of it into the pan, visible smoke rising into the air when it made contact to the burning surface.

"That left over pasta in the fridge was made by you?" 

"Yes, and can you please stop eating from Lilith's plate, dear, I'm in the process with yours at the moment." Kanaya piped up, making Rose blink and drop her fork obediently, leaving Lilith to eat her breakfast without sharing with her mother. 

Rose shuffled over to the fridge, bringing out an apple juice box and plucking the straw in. 

"Do we have whip cream?" Rose asked, placing the juice close to Lilith. Kanaya held up the bottle with a free hand, firmly putting it back on the counter. 

Rose grabbed the whip cream bottle, shortly shaking it before spraying a dollop on her finger. Kanaya peered over her shoulder, catching Rose repeatedly spraying whip cream on the same finger then licking it off. 

"Don't finish the entire whip cream bottle again, Rose." Kanaya sternly said, getting the spatula back to work. 

Rose huffed, striding to a chair and sitting down, hesitantly putting the item on the center of the table. 

After a few more minutes, Kanaya was done with the pancakes, proceeding to finally cook her own when she delivered Rose her breakfast. She soon joined her on the table, spraying whip cream carefully on her pancake, while Rose seemed more taken by strictly paying attention to picking out the melted in chocolate chips. 

Once Kanaya was done, she carried the plate to the sink and dropped it in, stopping in her tracks when she glanced over at Lilith; the hybrid reached with her hands covered in warmed batter, her grip on her plate a bit wobbly yet stable, as she yelled ' _mama!_ ' then - in a blur - splatted the remaining bits of pancake and puddles of syrup over her head, the sticky, sweet substance hastily sliding down Lilith's temple and gluing to her chin. 

Kanaya balked, quickly hefting Lilith out of the highchair and removing the plate from her head, grimacing at her daughter as she took in every dirty spot on her. Of course, Kanaya would assume it'd be absolutely uncomfortable to be drenched in syrup and pancakes, however Lilith didn't seem pay mind to it much when Kanaya gave her attention, giggling furiously and trying to grab one of Kanaya's horns. 

Rose shielded her mouth as a snort ruptured out of her, loosening her grip on her fork. 

"Oh, Lily," Kanaya sighed, keeping Lilith at a distance whenever she made an attempt to grasp onto Kanaya with her sticky hands. "I'll be right back." 

Rose watched as her wife trudged out of the kitchen, ripping her eyes away and back to her breakfast when she was no longer in sight. 

Soon enough, Kanaya emerged out of the bathroom, the hybrid in her arms now clean and dressed in a different attire. Rose perked up from her sprawled out position on the couch, expecting her wife to come towards her until Kanaya headed upstairs, presumably to put Lilith to sleep; it was a usual routine for them when they took Lilith a bath, she would eventually become drowsy and nearly fall asleep in their arms once she was getting dried. 

Rose waited for Kanaya to come back down, petting a calico cat beside her and giving the purring feline a kiss on the head. The sound of footsteps echoing in the stairway caused the calico to soon jump off with a high pitched meow. 

The jadeblood, as Rose predicted earlier, came walking to her wife directly, plopping down beside her and breathing out a heavy sigh. 

"I think we can safely say that Lilith does relish in pancakes, then." Rose smirked, earning a glare from Kanaya. 

"I swear, she gets her messy traits from you." Kanaya bluntly said, recalling the many times when she would find empty cereal bowls lined up in the living room, an incredible amount of water bottles and new knitted clothes - that Rose had finished and most likely just tossed on the floor afterwards -strewn across their room. 

Though, Kanaya did have to admit, she wasn't exactly practiced with cleaning their room and underneath their bed every month or so. Perhaps it was inevitable. 

Rose shifted on the couch, facing Kanaya as her smirk only radiated more mischief. Before her mind could register, Kanaya felt an abrupt added weight on her lap, blinking her eyes open and meeting smoky purple eyes that looked attentively into hers. 

A green blush crept up on Kanaya's cheeks when she realized their positions; Rose was straddling her. 

"Kan, we've been married for two years, and together  _in general_ for four," Rose murmured, a laugh leaking out of her that caused Kanaya's chest to feel extremely light. "Why are you nervous?" 

"I'm not nervous," Kanaya squeaked, coughing into her fist apprehensively before facing her wife again. "I just, happen to always begin to get flustered when my wife tries to enact anything intimate." 

Rose kissed her forehead, speaking up against her rough, gray skin. "We've done many things, Kanaya, wanting to cuddle with my own wife shouldn't be a problem." 

"It isn't." Kanaya said, rather quietly, shifting her head up a bit to meet her lips, the taste of maple syrup and chocolate chips lingering on the kiss. 

"Good," Rose breathed, breaking apart after a second went by. "Though, I do have to say, I find it absolutely adorable when you're flustered." 

A shy grin played on Kanaya's lips, fangs digging into her black painted lips. She moved her hand up her back, running her fingers through Rose's golden hair.  

Rose gave her another smooch to her lips, sliding her arms around the troll and then pulling her down on the couch, laughing sweetly against her silky, black hair as Kanaya buried her entire face into her neck. 


End file.
